Come Back To Me
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Sequel to When You Find You. Jade returns four years later with Beck's promise on her mind but what if he broke it? Uploaded for SAFARI SLAM WEEKEND


Come Back To Me

Four years after she had graduated Jade was finally returning home. She looked forward to seeing all of her old friends, no doubt, but she was most excited to see Beck. As she exited the airport a smile graced her face. She called a taxi and directed it to the only home she'd ever known. She knocked on the door of the trailer that still sat outside.

She was confused as no one answered. She pulled out her cell phone and called the number she'd had memorized since she was 14.

"Hello?" his voice answered.

"Hey," she smiled into the phone.

"J-Jade?" he asked sounding extremely surprised.

"Ya hey babe where are you?" she asked.

"Um look maybe we should talk before you get back."

"I'm already back where are you?" she asked again.

"I'm at my house why?"

"No you aren't I just knocked on the RV and no one answered."

There was a long pause before he spoke "I haven't lived in that thing since you left," he said softly.

Jade looked at the house and saw a curtain sweep back and saw him standing at the window. She looked at the man smiling softly. Then much to her panic a certain horrible starlet came up behind him and wrapped herself around his waist. Her phone dropped and she turned away with her one suitcase and backpack. A tear streaked down her cheek as she used her free hand to clutch the ring he'd given her.

She walked down the street and sat on the curb with nowhere else to go. "Jade!" she heard. She didn't turn even though the sound of her name slipping from his lips made her heart jump.

Oh how she'd missed him. Oh how only thoughts of him had made it worth trying to find herself for so long. She'd done it, she knew what she wanted to do with herself now. Knew who she was, knew how she wanted to live. Too bad all she wanted right now was the man who swore he'd wait for her. Promises broken and left on the floor. Jade knew he'd leave her but she thought when he promised four years ago that he'd stay. She scoffed and buried her face in her hands, the one time she takes his promise at face value and he breaks it.

"Hello Jade," Jade looked up from the curb and saw the brunette bitch standing in front of her. She wore an evil smirk on her face and her hands were on her waist in a self-important position.

"What do you want?" Jade managed to snarl like she used to. Ya she still had it.

"I was reading US Weekly the other day and you'd be surprised what I found in it," she said frowning. Jade didn't even give her the satisfaction of answering her. "Even from seas away you found a way to sabotage my career!" she screamed.

Jade rolled her eyes "they called me and asked me for my opinion on your singing. All I told them was to listen to a couple of your songs back to back and they can see if they hear the same voice in all of them. You're a fake Vega, deal with it."

"Vega oh it's _Vega_ is it. That's funny considering I won't be Vega that much longer!" she shoved her left hand out at Jade to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring. Jade recognized it in an instant as the ring she herself had craved on a trip taken to New York.

"Tori! Tori have you found Jade?" Beck asked seeing his…fiancé.

Jade stood and walked away from him again. "Jade!" he called. He raced after her and grabbed her arm. "You came back," he whispered.

"You've already left," she retorted.

"What no I'm here, I've always been here. I, I missed you," he said dragging her into his arms.

"No you didn't! You replaced me! You're engaged!" she screamed.

"What?" he asked. He looked at her "no, I haven't moved on!" He kissed her roughly and she melted into him.

"But Tori and the ring?" Beck looked back.

"Did you take that from my room?" he asked. Tori looked away. "Well you can keep it now I'll need buy Jade a new one since she's seen that one." Beck ran his fingers threw his hair obviously perturbed by Tori's reaction.

"What about me though?" Tori yelled.

"What about you?" Jade asked her confidence in Beck returning. "Now you leave," she said shooing Tori off. Tori snarled and stomped off. "Why are you back in your parents house?"

"I bought it for us," he said proudly.

She quirked her eyebrow "what if that's not where I want to live?" she said.

He smiled "glad your back babe," he kissed her.

**AN: Hope you guys like this sequel I wasn't planning on doing it but I had a few requests and with the Safari Slam Weekend coming up I needed some ideas. UPLOADED FOR THE SAFARI SLAM WEEKEND.**


End file.
